


Take my hand..

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: For I can’t help falling in love with you





	Take my hand..

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt plan this, im supposed to work on something else, yet here we are
> 
> THXX to arthur-of-the-pendragons for this sweet little fest :D

  
  
  
  


[tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/182036521491/take-my-hand-take-my-whole-life-too-for-i-cant) | [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BsqstrlAOYI/)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credit: [Su Historia: Keving y David](https://proyectosuhistoria.lgbt/keving-y-david/) [(+ 2nd pic)](https://www.flickr.com/photos/unicocreativo/20499066805/in/dateposted/) by [Nick Fuentes](https://www.nickfuentes.cl/portfolio/proyecto-su-historia/)
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.   
>    
>    
>  please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
